Just the Girl
by Cartoon's Child
Summary: By The Click Five; Jimmy spills his feelings for his cruel competition. Might be OOC. Fixed up.


**Listen to this on Pandora when BAM Jimmy Neutron**

**Me no owe Big Headed Genius**

**I dnt no if this is a one-sided thing or not that really your ****decision**

**They are 15 cuz i hate that dating since 11 crap.**

* * *

She's cold and she's cruel

But she knows what she's doin'

She pushed me in the pool

At our last school reunion

Cindy Vortex. That girl can get under my skin. She is so mean and cruel did you know at her end of the school year party she pushed me into her pool. So I grabbed her and pulled her in along the way. We laughed, it was nice. I- I mean I despite her more than scientists hate mixing chemicals with hydrogen.

She laughs at my dreams

But I dream about her laughter

Strange as it seems

She's the one I'm after

I remember the first time I told her about my dream of having the cure for cancer in a bubble gum, she just laughed in my face and said it was never gonna happen. That night all i could dream about was her sweet, pretty, cheerful laugh. GAAAAH She is more irritating then Toxicodendron radicans **(scientific name for poison ivy)**

[Chorus:]

'cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

We had to run again in gym, man I hate that class **(I love it)**, she tied my shoestrings together when I wasn't even looking. So as soon as I started, I fell. Could I have gotten up, sure but I couldn't I was too mesmerized by her bouncy flowing blonde...tree?

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more

She's just the girl I'm looking for

I turned down Betty Quinlin because of her. And she is always shocking me around every corner. Do you know last valentines she gave ME a box of chocolate, ME, JIMMY NEUTRON! I don't think I ever felt this much of this strange feelings for anyone, yet I can't stay away.

She can't keep a secret

For more than an hour

She runs on 100 proof attitude power

And the more she ignores me

The more I adore her

What can I do?

I'd do anything for her

10 minutes after I told Cindy, only, it was me who caused most of the trees in the park to die, Don't worry they fine now…., the whole school found out. I tried to confront her but of course she always have an argument. Then after the 10th time she just ignored me, I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Why is she so adorable?

[Chorus]

And when she sees it's me

On her caller ID

She won't pick up the phone

She'd rather be alone

I tried to call her this evening, I knew she knew it was me because she looked at her phone, looked out her window to me, smiled and click ignore

But I can't give up just yet

Cause every word she's ever said

Is still ringin' in my head

Still ringin' in my head

But that isn't gonna stop me, I remember every time she called me Nerdtron, Dum Dum** (Night at the Museum)**, and those special moments when she called me , Jimmy. I never thought being called Jimmy cause feel so special.

She's cold and she's cruel

But she knows what she's doin'

Knows just what to say

So my whole day is ruined

For once in my life, I don't know, I know I'm tenuous in the physical department, I know many things, but what I don't know is this weird feeling I have for Cindy Vortex is it a new form of hate. Yea that's it, cause she is always ruining my day yet I feel like a lost puppy every time she is around.

[Chorus]

Cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

I cannot believe what just occurred approximately 2 hours ago. Cindy came over to play the new Call of Duty **(I want soooo bad)**. It was tied up and we was standing in front of each other with only 15 seconds left, before I could pull the trigger. SHE KISSED ME ON THE LIPS. It was the sweetest thing I ever tasted, even though she won. Then she just walked out but I came back quick enough to hear her call me Jimmy. That gotta be the most bittersweet, contradicting, person ever. **(FYI: The rest is the song, the story ends here)**

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more

Oh, I keep comin' back for more

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl

I'm lookin' for

She's just the girl

I'm lookin' for

Just the girl

I'm lookin' for

Just the girl I'm lookin' for


End file.
